Kip Thomas
Character Kip Thomas is an attractive young, ambitious gay employee that Brian recognized for his ideas. he is only seen once in the entire Queer as Folk (US TV series). Appearance & Personality He is a young, handsome ambitious aspiring talent who used to work within Brian's former firm. He stands approximately 5'7" (Justin's height), has a lean toned body build, brown hair, beautiful eyes and model attractive. Despite his model figure and his soft voice coming off as a nice guy, he is clever as a serpent and knows how to get what he wants; even using manipulative and legal ways to get them. Story Season One During Episode 1.13, Kip debut into Brian's office with a great idea which a few employees had to follow. This boosted Kip's ego feeling he won favor with Brian. Kip stops by his office and becomes amorous when claiming his loyalty to Brian. At first, Brian scares him with his empty reactions, but surprises him by entertaining him in his advances. He refers to Kip as "the best thing to come across his desk in a long time." Brian invites him over and they two engage in sex again. Not too long after, Kip comes to Brian about a management position within the firm. Despite Brian thinking he's good and admiring his ambition, he still feels Kip needs the experience to back him up. He later finds Kip Babylon, and Brian refuses to help him again feeling he doesn't owe him a favor simply because they are both gay. At work, Brian receives Kip's lawsuit and is forced to hire Melanie Marcus in his defense. Meanwhile, Justin overhears of his troubles through Debbie Novotny and Michael Novotny and thinks of how he can help. Justin Intervenes Meanwhile, Justin overhears of his troubles through Debbie and Michael and thinks of how he can help. Justin, using his final days of being seventeen years old and knowing what he looked like from him visiting Brian's place once, chased Kip until he enticed him into oral sex. Justin uses true facts about his father going crazy on a man he told about his sexual affairs (referring to Brian), however, he twists the facts. Kip gets worried thinking it will get out that he was with a minor, and Justin cleverly uses this to his advantage by bribing him into dropping the sexual harassment lawsuit against Brian. Aftermath After dropping the lawsuit, Kip isn't seen again. It is very likely that he resigned at the firm after he dropped the matter likely due to shame and possible fear of retaliation. Possible Karmas It is likely though more karma will follow in his wrongdoing towards Brian. These are some possible scenarios of potential karmas: * He will attempt to come onto someone at work and be fired on the spot for unwanted sexual conduct for someone who either isn't gay. * He will attempt to come onto someone at work that will "play" gay until they get what from him until decides he can't, and then retaliate on him by either getting him fired and (or) a lawsuit of some sort. * He may achieve the status he desired at a price. he will use the tactic he used on Brian and it works, and then, due to his reputation, he gets caught in his own trap by someone more legal savvy then he is. Worse, he could get someone underage like Justin Taylor once was. Trivia * He is portrayed by Barna Moricz. * Kip is actually one of the few tricks to have sex with again despite him saying he does not have sex with the same person twice.